


Tons de roig

by Patatatxan



Category: sweet pool
Genre: Other, angoixa, disfòria de gènere, interpretació lliure del cànon, sexe (masturbació)
Language: Català
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 02:11:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19454197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patatatxan/pseuds/Patatatxan
Summary: L'escena de la banyera revisitada (les etiquetes), angoixa i sexe en la mateixa mesura?Un drama tot plegat.





	Tons de roig

La peixera, com sempre, era aquell únic punt on la seva vida semblava tenir algun tipus d'ordre. Els peixos —atrapats però alhora més lliures del que podrà sentir-se ell, en aquell maleït cos— nedaven despreocupats en una rutina que semblava agradable. La comparava amb la seva, com no podia respirar correctament de pensar que havia de tornar, una vegada i una altra, a aquell institut que li recordava que no podria ser com els altres, per més que ho intentés.

Hi havia dies com aquell. Dies en què recordava que sempre havia estat marcat diferent, que des que era petit mai s'havia sentit part dels altres, que ni tan sols sap que implica “els altres”, que implica ser “ell mateix”. Les seves mans tremolaven quan s'adonava que aquells pensaments habituals tornaven amb força i la petita peixera que havia esdevingut el seu únic lloc de repòs, on podia descansar de tot allò que el turmenta sense descans, es tornava hostil.

Un record de la seva pròpia gàbia, de la qual no escapa per més que ho intenta.

Es sentia brut. Sempre es sent brut quan pensa en tot allò i quan li fa la sensació d'olorar-se a si mateix, de sentir, com és tan habitual en ell, que no pertany al seu cos, que s'han confós, que s'ha confós ell, que algú li ha fet una broma pesada, que res té sentit. Voldria desaparèixer. Voldria ser una consciència sense pell. Voldria treure's la pell a tires si allò l'assegurés esdevenir algú que no tingués aquells dies.

Certa escalfor s'estenia pel seu cos recordant-li coses que preferia oblidar. El seu cos li demanava contacte. Era un simple animal endut per l'instint, gairebé s'imaginava fregant-se contra qualsevol superfície per pal·liar aquella sensació. Sabia que no ho faria. No sabia si era una qüestió de no caure tan baix o de repressió. Tot era una qüestió de punt de vista, suposava. Havia de fer-ho, no li quedava una altra. Havia d'alliberar-se d'aquell impuls però el simple fet de tocar-se l'espantava, a vegades pensava que seria més del que podria suportar.

Era adonar-se de certes coses. De tocar allò que més fàstic li feia. D'intentar reconciliar-se amb quelcom que encara no sap com portar. Reconciliar-se. Hi havia possibilitat de fer-ho? El món semblava indicar-li el contrari. El món cada cop més estrany, hostil i angoixant.

Li venien ganes d'amagar-se al llit, de fer veure que res havia canviat, de deixar d'intentar figurar-se què és real o no. El món bé podia desaparèixer mentre ell estigués cobert pels llençols. Res el protegiria millor que aquelles capes de tela fina. A vegades el llit fins i tot el feia deixar enrere aquell cos, unir-lo amb un altre objecte, formar part d'alguna cosa que el feia ser menys ell, ser menys dolor, ser menys s...

No, encara no, si ho podia evitar deixaria de pensar en allò. Fins que es fes evident que no hi havia res a fer. El seu cos bullia com a tota resposta i la seva imaginació anava per camins que el destrossaven. Aquell no era ell, no ho podia ser. Si allò era ell bé podia destruir-se en aquell moment i desintegrar-se.

Esdevenir només aquell líquid fastigós que brollava d'ell com si es tractés d'una font. Per molt que volgués parar-ne la seva sortida, si almenys tot ell esdevingués aquell líquid...

Va entrar a la banyera gairebé esperant realitzar aquella fantasia i tot i que en un principi es va estranyar en veure-la vermella després de submergir-se durant uns segons va pensar que només podia ser així. Tot en ell era d'aquell color i no hi havia manera d'escapar-ne.

El vermell s'escolia per aquell forat, el mateix que li provocava aquella terrible necessitat sexual. Roig, vermell, carmesí, potser magenta, en algun moment marró. S'hi submergia amb la intenció de no tornar a sortir tot i que ho feia, el seu cap desapareixia i tornava a aparèixer, els seus cabells semblaven tenyir-se d'aquell color que el perseguia.

El món era vermell durant uns segons i tot i que habitualment veure aquell to el feia voler fugir, podia refugiar-se a l'aigua. Sense veure el seu cos, només veient-se envoltat d'aquell líquid era més fàcil tocar-se, era més fàcil pensar en aquella maleïda febra que s'estenia per tot el seu cos, era més fàcil obviar detalls anatòmics.

Els seus dits s'entretenien en fer levitar aigua durant uns segons, hipnotitzat en el moviment de les gotes entre els dits. No va tardar gaire en dirigir aquelles gotes a parts dels seu cos. Petites gotetes queien més o menys precises sobre el seu cos, com si un animaló fes saltets per la seva pell, com grans de sorra que li recorrien el cos. Una vegada i una altra. Gotetes per les seves mans, cames, braços.

En no ser ell qui ho feia, mentre mantingués la il·lusió que era l'aigua, gairebé podia sentir el seu cos com si no fos seu. Podia ser alhora qui tocava i qui era tocat, manipulava l'aigua alhora que aquesta el sorprenia amb el seu contacte.

La gota definitiva va caure en el punt determinant i va fer que aquell plaer lent i calmat es tornés quelcom que de sobte necessitava immediatesa. Havia d'acabar amb allò. El contacte de la seva pell amb l'aigua el feia ser un amb aquella substància. El feia estendre la seva idea de cos com si pogués colonitzar el món. Com si tot pogués tornar-se ell i ell ho fos tot.

Va tocar-se i li va semblar que no era ell sinó l'aigua. Ho feia amb fruïció, amb bogeria i amb rapidesa. No sabia fins quan duraria l'encanteri. Probablement no tardaria en desaparèixer, gairebé desapareixia el color rojós que li permetia odiar-se menys durant uns segons. Aquella mena de recordatori que podia permetre's ser aquell algú no complet, aquell ésser estrany.

Seguia odiant la sang. La odiava amb fervor i només era un recordatori asfixiant del seu cos, però si tot esdevenia sang (si el món sencer es tenyia amb el seu rastre, si la banyera esdevenia el seu món) podia tocar-se, podia dedicar-se amb rapidesa i amb quatre estrebades abandonar-se a aquell plaer momentani.

I tornar-ho a fer. I fer-ho. I un cop més. Fins que no quedés més. Fins que no hi hagués rastre d'aquella escalfor estranya. Fins que la seva pell deixés de ser sensible a tot contacte.

Fins que l'aigua es tornés de nou transparent, li revelés coses que no volia veure i tanqués els ulls per oblidar-les.

**Author's Note:**

> Doncs encara no sé per què he escrit això? O sigui el cert és que sweet pool... En fi, tinc les meves opinions al respecte. Però el cert és que té cosetes, té moments, i sobretot tota la idea de la por al cos, de la monstruositat corporal (body horror, suposo?) que m'interessen i són molt fàcils de llegir cap altres direccions que és el que he fet.  
> En qualsevol cas, dubto que ningú llegeixi això així que intentaré no preocupar-me gaire per certes coses.  
> En fi, gràcies per llegir si es dóna el cas.


End file.
